CSHL Laboratory Course in Advanced Techniques in Molecular Neuroscience The proposed Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory (CSHL) course Advanced Techniques in Molecular Neuroscience (ATMN), to be held annually in July 2015 - 2019, is part of the CSHL's postgraduate training program in neurobiology. ATMN is a short, intensive 2.5 week hands-on course which prepares students to enter directly into research that makes use of advanced and/or specialized molecular techniques in contemporary aspects of neurobiological research. Experimental modules in the course will include an introduction to the design and use of animal virus vectors in neuroscience research; the use of CRISPR genome editing and RNAi approaches for regulating the expression of specific genes in neurons and glia; practical exercises in gene delivery systems including mammalian cell infection and transfection and electroporation techniques for targeted gene transfer in vivo; an introduction to overall strategies, use and design of BAC transgenic vectors; real time RT-PCR analyses; assays of chromatin and chromatin structure in neurons, and mRNA isolation from specified neural subtypes by translating ribosome affinity purification. Experimental techniques are taught in the context of the broader conceptual advances that they may provide. The course invites lecturers who have made significant contributions in their fields to give up-to-the-minute reports on current research. The trainees are chosen by the course faculty from larger pools of applicants and range from graduate students to senior investigators and research physicians. Because of the short duration of this course, senior, as well as junior individuals can attend and receive a short, intense period of training in an environment remote from other demands on their time and attention. The ATMN course also provides an unusual opportunity for established scientists to apply these advanced techniques to their own research interests, or to retrain in an important specialty within neuroscience with which they may not be familiar. Methods and concepts taught in the course are disseminated to the wider research community through the publication of laboratory manuals and online resources.